beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Support Part - Upper Attack SP
Upper Attack SP is a Support Part released as part of the Magnacore system. It debuted with the release of Driger V2. Description Weight: 4 grams As the name indicates, Upper Attack SP hang very low, and have a well shaped slope for lifting opponents. The main use of these SP is in tandem with the Upper Claw AR, where the two line up perfectly, doubling the length of the upper attack slope, and allowing it to begin at a lower height than any Attack Ring. This allows Upper Attack SP to easily get under opposing Beyblades and lift them. While usually used with Upper Claw, the Upper Attack SP can even be functional by themselves, by using a small Attack Ring such as Polta's Try Cutter and a compact Weight Disk such as 10 Heavy. The low height of these SP comes at a cost, however. They are well known for scraping along the stadium floor on shorter bases or when launched at a sharp angle, which often must be done to get aggressive movement out of Customize Change Base. As such, it is best to use them with taller bases, although they will still cause scraping issues as the beyblade they are used on loses balance. These SP can be inverted like many others, but doing so requires a 6 Heavy Weight Disk, and is not particularly useful. Upper Attack SP are also considered by some to be more useful for Smash Attack than the more popular Fin Tectors. While conventionally used with Upper Claw for Upper Attack, they can be used in Smash Attack customizations to good effect, though one must be very wary of possible scraping issues, as well as obstruction of contact points that may occur due to their large size and round sides. Use in Upper Attack Customization Use in Upper Attack Customization Upper Claw and Upper Attack SP work together to provide excellent Upper Attack, and the low starting point of the slopes of Upper Attack SP means that they are able to lift even the lowest of opponents, even on relatively tall bases such as Customize Grip Base. This allows the use of an extremely fast Blade Base and an HMC in the same combination, something which other Upper Attack ARs are unable to do without sacrificing some of their ability to get under opponents. AR: Upper Claw (Driger V2) WD: Ten Heavy SG: Neo Right SG (Heavy Metal Core) SP: Upper Attack (Driger V2) BB: Customize Grip Base (Dragoon V2) Ten Heavy and the HMC both maximise the ability to maintain a high RPM, and Customize Grip Base offers good grip and excellent speed, even with a centralised weight distribution, increasing the ability of the AR and SP to knock opponents out after lifting them. This results in a very powerful Upper Attack combination that can be used with great success against a wide variety of opponents. Products - A-75 Driger V2 - Driger V2 - Fukubako Box 2003 Version (Red) Gallery Trivia References